


Her Love Shining Through

by LovetheOmni



Series: Get Bent [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Female Ian Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich, Lesbian Sex, cis!swap, cisgirl!Gallavich, get bent series, my attempt to write a short lesbian sex scene, the final part of the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovetheOmni/pseuds/LovetheOmni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the Milkovich's initial attempts to push Lilian away, the barrier she'd put up around herself was starting to crumble little by little and her love for the redhead shined through. She kissed Lilian and even invited her to a sleepover. After that, Lilian knew that Mickaela had a heart, and they would get their happy ending after all. Takes place during 3x05 and 3x06 canon time. This is the last part of the series!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Love Shining Through

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter taught me that, even though I'm a lesbian, writing lesbian sex is apparently not my forte. I did my best, but maybe I should stick with writing gay men from now on. Please let me know if you like it, or if you think I need improvement, etc. Any type of criticism would be wonderful.
> 
> I may write another, completely different cis!swap one-shot one day. I stuck very close to the canon for this series, but now that I've had a lot of time to think about it, I think that the gender roles on the South Side would have changed their story drastically. I might try to write a more original fanfic based on that. If that sounds interesting to you, let me know!

When Mickaela told her cousins about the job that Lilian wanted them to do at the Lishman house, they jumped at the chance. The Milkoviches were always eager to steal from the assholes on the North Side. That's just the kind of shit that they did for fun.

And they were good at it too.

Mickaela's cousin, Tiffany, and her sister-cousin, Izzy, were the ones in charge of the whole operation. Their plan was to look like movers so that nobody would think to call the cops on them while they were hauling shit out. They even stole a big, white van just for the occasion.

They put Lilian in charge of driving. Her job was to stay in the car the whole time, just in case they needed to make a quick getaway. The other three would take their time stealing as much as they possibly could without waking up the man inside the house.

For a couple of high school drop-outs, their plan was genius.

When the day had finally come, everything started off without a hitch. Lilian backed into the Lishman's driveway, and the others all piled out of the van. Mickaela pulled the large, sliding door open and rifled through a big bag on the floor.

Lilian barely paid attention to the other girls at first. She pulled a cigarette out and lit it, surveying the rich neighborhood with a sigh. She looked back just as Mickaela pulled out a couple of guns and passed them around.

"Whoa! No guns, guys!" Lilian hissed. "There's just some drunk, _old_ guy in there!"

Mickaela hesitated and chewed on her lip. She looked back at her cousins, who rolled their eyes, and then she looked back at Lilian. After a moment of hesitation, she finally nodded. Despite their groans of protest, Mickaela grabbed the guns from the other two and stuffed them back into the bag.

The Milkoviches _always_ brought guns with them, just in case shit went down, but for some reason, this time Mickaela thought Lilian was right. It was out of character for her to listen to someone like that without argument, but then again, Mickaela had been acting different around Lilian a lot lately.

She had been distracted ever since Lilian had brought up the fact that Lydia Lishman was not "afraid" to kiss her.

Unknowingly, Lilian had hit a sore spot with those words. The Milkovich tried to pretend that she wasn't scared to kiss Lilian, but underneath it all, she was _terrified_. She'd never kissed anyone before, especially not a girl. She _wanted_ to, but that was a line that she'd never allowed herself to cross.

If she let their relationship get anything past fucking, it could be dangerous. It would only risk both of their lives if her mother or any of the other dyke bashers on the South Side found out. It was better not to get too attached.

But as Mickaela and the others walked up to the door of the Lishmans' big, lavish house, she couldn't ignore the fact that she _hated_ the person that she was about to do this favor for. She imagined the old lady giving _her_ Lilian presents and buying _her_ Lilian romantic dinners. She imagined them sharing kisses. It made her sick.

Mickaela looked back at Lilian, who was smoking alone in the van. She sucked in her lip and chewed on it.

It was already too late. She was too attached.

After that, all of a sudden it was like Mickaela had no control over her own body. She quickly told her cousins that she had left something in the car, and ran back to the van.

Lilian exhaled smoke and turned to see why Mickaela was coming back, but before she could say anything, Mickaela clambered into the van and did something that she definitely had not been expecting.

Mickaela's lips pressed softly against hers.

It was their first kiss.

Lilian's mind was beautifully blank in that moment. Her heart fluttered more than any other time she'd been kissed. She instinctively closed her eyes and just let her emotions overwhelm her.

It was perfect.

But it only lasted a moment. Lilian barely had enough time to kiss her back before Mickaela was out of the van once again, bounding towards the house.

Slowly, realization washed over Lilian and a small smile spread across her face when she thought about what had just happened.

Mickaela couldn't fight the smile that dawned on her face either. As she happily ran back to the house, she turned and flipped Lilian the middle finger to hide her embarrassment.

Lilian chuckled. It was just like Mickaela to ruin the moment, and that only made her want the other girl even more.

She threw her cigarette out the window and leaned back, softly running her fingers over her lips. Now that they had shared a kiss, there was no turning back.

* * *

The Milkoviches got to work and managed to smuggle several items into the car. They shoved everything into the van that they could get their hands on: furniture, pieces of artwork, rugs, and anything else that looked valuable.

For hours after the kiss, Mickaela felt high. An uncharacteristically large smile spread across her face whenever she thought that Lilian wasn't looking. The combined rush from the kiss and from stealing all of the geriatric lady's stuff made her feel happy and reckless.

She eyed a huge grandfather clock in the hallway, trying to determine whether or not she could move it. It looked like it weighed a ton, but she motioned for Izzy to help her with it anyway.

She felt on top of the world, like she could do anything.

Honestly, she should have known that the clock was too much for them to handle. As soon as they both lifted it up, Izzy collapsed under its weight and fell to the ground.

The clock slipped out of her hands and hit the floor with a loud clang. The noise rang throughout the entire house. Even Lilian had heard it all the way from outside.

Mickaela winced. Nobody moved. Everything was quiet.

Then suddenly, Kendrick Lishman rushed down the stairs in nothing but his boxers and an eye cover askew on his graying head. He looked groggy and a little hung over, but he was more than awake.

And he was clutching a shotgun.

"Run!" Tiffany yelled, dropping what she was holding and hightailing it out the door. She didn't even bother to make sure that the others were behind her.

"Fucking delinquent whores!" Kendrick screamed as he fired the gun into the wall. "Did that bitch Lydia put you up to this? Has she been rug munching _you_ too?"

Izzy and Mickaela quickly scrambled after their cousin, but Kendrick was too quick. He fired the gun again, and Mickaela shrieked in pain. She hopped out of the door and all the way to the truck, clutching her backside. Adrenaline was the only thing keeping her going as blood rushed down her leg.

"Fuck!" she yelled, more annoyed than anything else. "Are you fucking _serious_ right now?"

Lilian's eyes widened when she saw the wound. "Mick… oh my god! You got shot!" she yelled, beginning to panic.

Mickaela glared at her. "Yes, I fuckin' _know_ I got shot," she grumbled sarcastically through the pain. "Now fuckin' drive!"

Lilian pulled herself together and quickly sped off. She seemed to be the only one who was worried. The other Milkoviches just laughed at Mickaela's pain.

"Well, aside from the bullet in your ass, I think today went pretty well," Izzy commented with a smirk.

Mickaela rolled her eyes, but after she looked at Lilian, she had to bite her cheeks to keep from laughing too.

* * *

Mickaela hadn't said a single word about the kiss since it happened, and honestly, that didn't surprise Lilian. She had grown used to Mickaela's inability to talk about their relationship.

A week passed, and then another. They all split the cash from the stuff they stole, and their lives went on like normal. They continued to fuck in secret, hard and without romance, their lips never touching.

However, below the surface, things between them had definitely changed. Mickaela smiled more around Lilian. They spent more time together. They even talked about personal things more often. Even though neither of them said it aloud, it was almost like they were starting to act like real couple.

Being with Mickaela made Lilian so happy that nothing else seemed to matter. It was like Mickaela had the ability to numb her pain. Not even the Gallagher family drama could ruin her good mood.

Even when Lilian came to work with a huge black bruise over her eye, she didn't let it faze her. When Mickaela came into the store for her shift and saw the mark on other girl's face, she instantly seethed with anger.

"Who the _fuck_ did that?" she growled. "I'll fuckin' kill 'em."

"Relax. It was just my mom," Lilian said casually. "She's been hanging around the house a lot lately, trying to get money from us. She always hated me the most but… better me than my little siblings, right?"

Mickaela was silent, crossing her arms and biting back her anger. She sighed, and finally nodded. If anyone was completely aware of what it was like to get the shit beaten out of them by a parent, it was Mickaela.

"Uh…" she mumbled. "You know, my mom and my sisters will be out of town for a few days starting tomorrow. If you wanted to crash at my place and get away for a little while, that'd be fine."

Lilian's head snapped up and she grinned widely. "Did you _really_ just invite me to a sleepover? I thought you said those were for lesbos."

Mickaela rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she grumbled, walking to the other side of the store to find her security vest. "Come over or not, it doesn't matter to me."

Lilian just laughed. Of course she was going to come over. Nothing else would've made her happier.

* * *

Lilian and Mickaela sat on the Milkoviches' couch together, curled up so that their legs were almost touching. A movie started up on the TV and a plate of pizza rolls sat on the coffee table. The night had barely started, but it was already the best "sleepover" that Lilian had ever been to.

As they both settled in to watch the movie, the redhead couldn't stop herself from glancing in Mickaela's direction. She caught Mickaela looking right back at her and a smile lit up on her face.

"The fuck are you looking at?" Mickaela grumbled, taking a swig of her beer and looking away to hide her embarrassment.

Lilian just shook her head. "Nothing. It's just… _Mean Girls_? _That's_ the movie you chose?" She raised an eyebrow teasingly.

"You got a fuckin' problem with that?" Mickaela retorted challengingly, grinning right back.

"No, I just… never would've thought that'd be your type of movie," she commented. Mickaela just scoffed at her.

"Who the _fuck_ doesn't like _Mean Girls_?" she asked, looking Lilian up and down like she was crazy.

Lilian just smirked and turned back to the TV. She grabbed a pizza roll and shoved it into her mouth, making a satisfied sound.

It wasn't exactly gourmet food, but it was the only thing that Mickaela knew how to cook. Honestly, Lilian was amazed that she had cooked them _anything_ at all. The view she had gotten of Mickaela working a stove seemed almost _too_ surreal and domestic. Lilian had to bite back a sarcastic remark about how great of a wife Mickaela would make someday.

She knew better than to make a comment like that.

Throughout the movie, Lilian glimpsed a side of Mickaela that she'd never seen before. Getting the older girl to talk about the things that she liked had always been hard, but something about that night had finally gotten her to relax. The brunette talked animatedly and quoted the movie right along with Lilian. They even laughed and shoved each other as they argued about the characters. For once, Mickaela actually seemed comfortable.

Lilian had never wanted to kiss someone so badly in her entire life.

"I've got a big, _lesbian_ crush on you!" Mickaela mouthed along with the movie. She laughed louder than ever as Janis Ian ululated and dived into a pile of girls.

Lilian's eyes flickered towards Mickaela again, drawn to her laugh. It was like the younger girl couldn't look away. She looked down at Mickaela's lips, licking her own. Ever since the one kiss that they shared, she could barely concentrate on anything else.

Mickaela noticed Lilian's frustration but didn't say anything. She downed her beer and grabbed another, chewing on her lip nervously.

Lilian followed suit and drank another beer too, making sure to keep her mouth occupied. She began to feel drunk, her pale cheeks turning red and warm.

It wasn't until the credits for the movie finally rolled, and all of the pizza rolls had been eaten, that Lilian finally felt awkward.

She laughed, trying to lighten the atmosphere. "Well, we've already eaten junk food and watched a chick flick," she said teasingly. "What's next for the sleepover? You wanna braid each other's hair?"

Mickaela didn't bother to answer.

Before Lilian could say another word, the smaller girl grabbed the back of her neck and crashed their lips together. Lilian wasted no time and kissed her back intensely, mirroring Mickaela's hand on her neck and running her fingers through the other girl's long, brown hair encouragingly. Their tongues massaged each other, and their lips smacked together sloppily.

Mickaela carefully moved onto Lilian's lap, making sure that their lips stayed firmly pressed together as she straddled her. She leaned in close, their bodies flush against each other and their breasts rubbing with every movement.

Lilian shuddered, sighing deeply into Mickaela's mouth.

Finally, Mickaela pulled back for air, her breathing just as ragged. A dopey smile spread across Lilian's face. She felt lightheaded and happier than she'd ever been.

However, Mickaela was just as impatient as ever, not in the mood to waste her time with that romantic, "staring into each other's eyes" bullshit. She hastily slid her hands under Lilian's blouse, pulling it over her head.

Lilian did the same, throwing Mickaela's shirt onto the floor. Her hands lightly cupped Mickaela's bra, kneading her boobs gently. She pressed small kisses down Mickaela's neck and over her newly exposed cleavage. Mickaela's skin was so soft and she smelled so good. Lilian moaned, her senses becoming overwhelmed.

Mickaela sighed approvingly, holding onto Lilian's hair roughly and bucking her hips. She rubbed her crotch against Lilian's, whining lowly for more.

Lilian smiled against her skin. She loved how pushy and desperate Mickaela always got when she needed something inside of her. She slid her hands up Mickaela's thighs and under her skirt. Her fingers rubbed over the other girl's underwear teasingly, pushing it aside agonizingly slow.

"Come on. Fuck me already," Mickaela groaned.

Lilian chuckled and obeyed without complaint. She parted Mickaela's folds and found that the other girl was already wet. Her body put up no resistance when Lilian finally pushed her finger inside of her.

The smooth, slick feeling of Mickaela's pussy was addictive to Lilian. She slid into her over and over, deeper and harder. She crooked her finger, dragging it hard against one of Mickaela's favorite spots. They had been fucking for so long that Lilian knew _exactly_ where to touch to make Mickaela's whole body tremble. Once she was rewarded with a small sound of appreciation, she shoved another finger in, knowing that one was not nearly enough to make Mickaela cum.

Lilian used her left hand to stroke the outside of Mickaela's cunt, brushing her thumb lightly against her clit. Her right hand slammed in and out of Mickaela at a brutal pace. She smirked and pushed yet another finger in.

Mickaela bucked and panted, wrapping her arms around Lilian and clinging to her tightly. Lilian's knuckles were at the perfect spot, teasing Mickaela's entrance with every thrust.

It drove her crazy.

Mickaela shook her hips and bit her lip, becoming more desperate with each passing minute. The feeling of getting stretched was almost too much for her to handle. She rode Lilian's fingers up and down, her muscles spasming every time that Lilian rammed into her.

Finally, Lilian knew it was time. She teased the one spot inside of Mickaela that could always get her off. It was a spot that she knew all too well. The brunette's hips pushed against her insistently, pre-cum soaking her fingers. She moaned, angling her body so that every movement had Lilian rubbing up against _just_ the right area.

"Ah! _Fuck_ yes! Ugh... right there!" Mickaela ordered. Her mouth hung open in ecstasy. Waves of pleasure began to wash over her.

Lilian could feel Mickaela's pussy twitch and contract around her as she got close. She pressed harder against Mickaela's clit, rubbing along the outside fervently.

Mickaela got caught up in the moment and forced their lips together once again, muffling her embarrassing noises against Lilian's mouth. Lilian smiled into the kiss contently.

Mickaela's hips stuttered, and she let out a long moan of satisfaction, but Lilian didn't stop. She fucked Mickaela harder, straight through her orgasm. Mickaela's whole body arched and shook, but Lilian kept moving until Mickaela fell limp against her.

After a moment of silence, Lilian removed her fingers from Mickaela slowly. She brought them up to her mouth and licked the cum off of them with a sly grin. Mickaela let out a breathy, fucked-out laugh, rolling her eyes at the other girl.

Lilian beamed and couldn't resist leaning in for another kiss, but Mickaela quickly shied away. She slid off of Lilian's lap, suddenly feeling exposed.

" _Don't_ get used to this," she grumbled warningly, running her hands through her hair and refusing to look Lilian in the eye. "If my mom ever found out about what we're doing, she'd _kill_ me herself."

If Lilian hadn't known better, she would've thought that Mickaela looked vulnerable and almost scared in that moment.

"Fine," the redhead sighed. "I understand."

But she didn't. Lilian had yet to see just how scary Mickaela's mother could be. There was no way that she could comprehend all of the fear and abuse that Mickaela had endured.

All Lilian knew was that Mickaela had opened up to her so much already. Despite the Milkovich's initial attempts to push her away, the barrier she'd put up around herself was starting to crumble little by little and her love for Lilian shined through. For the moment, Lilian was willing to wait for the day that she finally felt comfortable enough to let her in.

Mickaela sighed in relief.

"Alright…" she said with a smirk. "Are you ready for round two?" She slid off of the couch and unbuttoned Lilian's jeans.

Lilian just bit her lip and smiled.

She had always wanted more from their relationship, but for the moment, this was more than enough. No matter what broke them apart, they always managed to come back together, stronger than ever.

It would all work out in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me at lesbiaku.tumblr.com
> 
> This is the end of the series! Please let me know what you thought of it! :D


End file.
